


Draco Malfoy SFW Alphabet

by Kintsukuroi97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Alphabet, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert, Sweet, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintsukuroi97/pseuds/Kintsukuroi97
Summary: Sfw Alphabet with Draco Lucius Malfoy!!!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Draco Malfoy SFW Alphabet

SFW ALPHABET TEMPLATE  
A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)  
Draco is very affectionate in many different ways. He loves to spoil you with anything he can give you. If he sees something in a store that makes him think of you then you’ll get it a day later. He loves seeing that small smile on your face.  
He also loves doing little things for you, like helping take care of the house after you have a long day at work or making you hot chocolate when it’s cold outside. He just wants you to be as happy as you make him.   
B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)  
The friendship would start slowly. He tried to boss you around like he does Crabbe and Goyle and he learned very quickly to never order you around. It would start genuinely and respectfully. He would be the type to slowly start to open up around you and trust you more.   
C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)  
He loves to cuddle you! He loves when you lay your head of his chest or when he curls his body around you, but his absolute favorite is when you’re the big spoon. He will deny it, but he feels so safe when you hold him. It makes him feel loved and cared for.   
D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)  
Draco wants more than anything to make you his wife! Once the war is over and you’re safe, he will to marry you as soon as possible. Seeing how much you love each other and how you’ve supported him through the darkest times of his life, it just makes him so confident that you’re the one. He’s had a ring from the family vault for a while now!  
While he’s not very good at cleaning, he’s trying to learn how to cook for you. He thinks it’s similar to potion-making where he has to measure the ingredients, time how long it takes to make it, and he likes how happy you are when he makes something delicious.   
E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)  
If he had to end it, it would be for your safety. With him and his family having the dark mark and working with Voldemort, he knew that it would be too dangerous for you to around him. He had to keep you safe no matter how much it would hurt him, your safety was his number #1 priority.   
F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)  
Once things were safe for the two of you then he’d want you to know that he wanted to spend every minute of the rest of his life with you. He wanted to marry you and to stand by your side forever. He never felt he deserved you, but he wanted to have a future with you as his wife and the mother of his children.   
G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)  
He was so gentle with you feeling that he was too dirty ever since he had to join the death eaters. He knew he didn’t deserve you and that he would bring you pain and darkness, so he treated you like you were made of glass. It took you a long time to convince him that you loved every part of him and that he wouldn’t break or damage you and that he was worthy of love.   
H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)  
He hugs you tight, he’s deathly afraid that you’ll leave him or get hurt because of him and wants to feel you wrapped safely in his arms. He loves the comfort you give him in your hugs, and he makes sure you hug each other every day.   
I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)  
It definitely takes him longer to say but not because he didn’t feel it but because he was afraid that you’ll get hurt because of him. He terrified that he’ll be the reason you get hurt or worse, killed. Once you say it, he’ll say it back without any hesitation and will make sure he tells you every day, so you know how much he loves you.   
J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)  
He’s very jealous, especially with Harry Potter. He doesn’t want the precious chosen one to take you away from him. Sometimes he’ll pout or get angry with you but once you talk to him and tell him that you’re not going anywhere, he calm down and feel a little silly.   
K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)  
His kisses are gentle but loving. He smiles into his kisses sometimes, just feeling amazed by his love for you. He loves spending his afternoons kissing you. He loves kissing your lips and on your neck. He loves when he can make you gasp while he kisses your neck. He loves being kissed behind his ear while you whisper how much you love him in his ear. He loves how it makes him feel and the declarations of love you whisper to him.   
L = Little ones (How are they around children?)  
He’s surprisingly tender around kids. He sits and listens to them while they talk about all their favorite things and likes showing them bits of magic to amaze them. He’s a great father to his kids and wants them to know how much he loves them and how proud he is of them. He tells them how amazing their mom is every day.   
M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)  
Mornings are spent with lazy kisses while lying in bed for as long as you can. It’s these calm and safe mornings that he realizes how much he loves you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you.   
N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)  
Nights are spent by sitting by the fireplace talking with you about everything and then going to cuddle in bed. Draco does everything in his power to remember these nights, so they stick with him forever.   
O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)  
Draco is very guarded and will trust you with smaller details before going into trusting you with everything. Once he does trust you, he tells you everything and he wants to know everything about you.   
P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)  
When it comes to you, he almost never gets angry. You’re his princess and he treats you like royalty and hates when you two fight. It makes him scared you’ll leave him.  
Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)  
He remembers many details about you, things that surprise you. He’s also very observant and will notice small details that others miss. He puts them into his memory, so he never forgets a single thing about you.   
R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)  
His favorite moment is when he proposes to you. He went all out planning a romantic dinner for you two with flowers and soft music then you two went on a walk to a nearby park and walked on a beautiful bridge looking down at the water when he got down on one knee and asked you to marry him.   
S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)  
He’s very protective of you, and while he loves how independent you are, after all that you’ve been through together, he’ll never not be afraid of you getting hurt. He wants you to be safe all the time and likes when you’re with him so he can protect you.  
T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)  
He puts in effort but will deny it. He just happens to have your favorite flowers and you just happen to be going to your favorite restaurant? He’ll deny every putting in as much effort as he does but you always notice.  
U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)  
A bad habit of his is thinking that he doesn’t deserve anything good after all that he’s been through. He thinks that since he joined the death eaters that he’s evil, but you’ll always be there to remind him that he didn’t have a choice and reminds him of the good that he has done.   
V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)  
He’s gotten less concerned about his looks over the years, learning that how he looks isn’t what is most important and that appearances aren’t as important as who he is as a person.   
W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)  
He’s afraid that you’ll leave him or get hurt or killed because of him and you’re his better half. There is no him without you and he’s terrified about losing you. He can’t even bear the thought of it.   
X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)  
Draco loves exploring muggle London with you. It amazes him how much they have accomplished, especially without magic. He loves looking at the art, the architecture, and the technology.   
Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)  
He doesn’t want someone whose closed off. He spends so long being closed off and now he has you to share his feelings with and he wants someone to share their feelings with him. He loves being there for you and feeling needed by you. It makes him feel special when you share your problems with each other and work towards fixing them together.   
Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habit of theirs?)  
He sleepwalks. Not often but usually he walks around the house or reads books. You generally find it entertaining but he finds it weird and a little embarrassing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!! Please leave a comment if you want to request a character!!! I love requests!! Also, please check out my page and see the other sfw alphabets I've done! I've done Severus Snape and Remus Lupin but I'm always happy to do requests!!!


End file.
